A Nido Valentines Day
by Sparda 16
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and a Nidoking named Veeno forgot to get his girlfriend a present, How will his girlfriend take it?, Veeno is scared to find out.


**This is my DISCLAIMER and LEGAL BLARG, I do NOT own Pokemon, I Do own this story and its characters. Not really any Lemons, sorry guys, just love ;)**

_**This was just a quick story that I thought I would write just for valentines day, hope you enjoy!, and happy valentines day everybody.**_

"arggg what am I going to do!" The Nidoking said hitting the tree in anger.

He sobbed and pressed his head against the tree, growling with stress.

"i forgot all about Valentines day!...i haven't find a gift for Sapphire yet" he growled to himself.

This young Nidoking was named Veeno, today was the day that he shared a very special day with his girlfriend, Sapphire, a beautiful and young Nidoqueen. It was valentines day, and he was angry because he forgot all about the event, getting a gift for Sapphire was dire, and he wasn't going to go see her empty handed.

Veeno pushed off of the tree and sighed, "what should I do...do I go see her?, what am I thinking, I cant go see her without a gift for her, that's just not right" he said, he looked around and thought for a moment.

"_i don't want to ruin this relationship, I love her too much"_ he thought with a frown, he walked over to the water and sat down on the edge, looking at his reflection and sighing. He waited for some time, thinking about what he should get Sapphire, thinking if he could even get it.

"Veeno, there you are!" a voice said behind him, Veeno looked back to see Sapphire approaching him, his expression turned frightened and he turned back to the water quickly, _"shit!, I'm so busted!, how am I going to explain this to her!"_ he thought in panic.

Sapphire stood behind him and leaned down to look at him, "what's wrong Veeno, you look like you just saw a Dusknoir" she said with a slight giggle, "y-yeah something like that" he growled quietly. Sapphire laughed and sat down next to him, she picked up a rock and threw it across the water.

"i was a little worried, you didn't show up for some time, I thought you forgot about me" she said, Veeno looked at her and shook his head, "i would never forgot about you...", she smiled and picked up another rock, skimming it across the water another time.

"well that's a relief, I wouldn't know what to do if you forgot about me" she said, Veeno looked down and gulped, Sapphire continued to pick up rocks and skim them, while Veeno was feeling a sharp pain in his heart, mostly fear and guilt.

"hey Veeno...i got you a present" she said, Veeno flinched at her words, of course a woman never forgets a valentines day, especially when she's got a boyfriend. Sapphire saw him shaking and she felt a bit worried, "hey, are you ok Veeno?" she said in a caring manner, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"...i'm so sorry Sapphire...i really am sorry" he said, a tear coming to his eye, Sapphire moved her head and tried to get a good look of his face, "what are you saying, why are you sorry?" she said, he looked at her and frowned, "i forgot about valentines day...i forgot" he sobbed.

Sapphire looked at him and smiled, "stop crying Veeno, your going to embarrass yourself" she said, wiping his tears away with her hand, Veeno looked away and growled, "i'm the worst boyfriend ever, I couldn't even remember our most important event."

"its alright Veeno, really" she said patting him on the back, "Sapphire...i don't deserve your gift, I don't deserve you" he sobbed, Sapphire looked down and took a deep breath.

"look at me Veeno" she said as she turned to him, Veeno slowly looked at her, tears still showing in his eyes, "Veeno, I love you so much, I want you to have this gift" she said, she placed her hands on his head and pulled him in slowly, giving him a warm kiss.

Veeno felt calmed by the kiss, he felt relief that she still loved him, he softly pushed into the kiss, Sapphire kissed him for as long as she could, this kiss was their first. Sapphire pulled away and blushed, "happy valentines day" she said softly.

Veeno blinked a few times and let his tears fall, "can...c-can you forgive me" he whimpered, Sapphire smiled and nodded at him, "of course silly, I forgive you". Veeno looked away and continued to frown, Sapphire watched him and felt sad.

Veeno sniffled and turned to her, "h-hey Sapphire" he said, "yes?". He looked down and held both of her hands with his, "i love you, and I also found a gift for you" he said, he pulled her in and kissed her back, and they shared yet another long warm kiss.

They broke the kiss and Sapphire giggled, Veeno looked at her and smiled, "what's so funny?" Veeno asked, "oh nothing" she giggled again, Veeno soon noticed his member was showing, he turned around immediately and blushed heavily.

Veeno stammered as he tried to speak, but nothing made sense, all of his words were gibberish. Sapphire rubbed his back and laughed, "calm down Veeno, its alright" she said, Veeno looked down and smiled, he turned to her and covered his member, "i-i'm sorry, I guess I was just lost in the moment" he growled.

She smiled and pulled him close for a hug, Veeno growled a little in embarrassment, as his member poked at her stomach as they hugged, "Veeno I love you for who you are, for your personality, not for the gifts you give, or the strength you have" she said, Veeno closed his eyes and relaxed.

"this is exactly why I find you so attractive, your funny and you always make me smile, I'm happy with you Veeno."

Veeno pushed Sapphire on her back and hopped on top of her, they looked each other in the eyes with love. "i want you to be my Nidoqueen" he said, she blushed and smiled widely, "only if you promise to be my Nidoking" she said, he nodded and pressed his mouth against hers.

They shared yet another warm kiss, and accepted each other for marriage, these two young Nido's, all they wanted was each other, and to spend their lives around one another. "i love you Sapphire" he said between kisses, "i love you too Veeno" Sapphire replied in heavy breaths.


End file.
